Dreamers
by Punkinz01
Summary: Mythological beings, Christiana and Evangeline are magically corupted by Pitch black not long after they befriend the guardians. What will happen when their most prized possessions are torn from them? And will the guardians be able to rescue them in time? Lemon. JackxOC and BunnymundxOC
1. Chapter 1

"What do ya mean there's somethin' living in the friggin' Lagoon, that ol' thing was drained out thousands of years ago" Bunnymund provoked. "Or so we thought" North corrected. "Someone's mysteriously refilled it and is now living there" Toothiana squeaked with somewhat interest. "Let's go check it out" Jack, being the person he is, was incredibly eager to investigate.

_**(After the sleigh ride to the lagoon and crash landing) **_

"Well this is absolutely peachy" Toothiana complained at she struggled through thick vines and rainforest before stepping hard on Jacks foot. "Ow that's my foot" Jack had to use all his will power to not scream it at the top of his lungs.

After another 15 minutes of endless travelling they finally scrambled yet fell face down in the sand of the Lagoon. As they got up onto their feet, they all looked toward the Lagoon. For one thing, it was full, and for the other, no-one was in it. Or so they thought. The silence that took place in those last few seconds was very eerie.

The guardians flinched at every sound until Toothiana noticed something unnatural and asked "Ughhhhhh guys, why is that log moving". The 'log' curved itself and disappeared underneath the water. The next thing they knew was that it jumped at them, making them jump back in alarm.

Until they realized it didn't actually jump at them, it just jumped onto the nearest rock. That's when they realized that this 'thing' wasn't even an animal. Well, it was but it wasn't a full animal. The only part major details that they could see was the top part of the thing, which actually human skin. She wore a pure gold singlet like a normal human. Along blonde plait made its way onto the sand beneath the rock that it was based on.

They couldn't quite be sure if it was a boy or girl until it turned to face them. Definitely a girl, it was really obvious. Her big dark blue eyes were filled with pure innocence and for a second, the guardians actually thought she was innocent. Until this happened. Just as Toothiana was close enough to touch her hair, the girl's hair tangled itself around Tooths ankle. She then dove into the water, giving away the other half of her body, a scaly purple tail the length of her plait, also pulling Toothiana in too.

Every guardian knew that the tooth fairy was deeply afraid of the water and so Bunnymund dived in after her. Toothiana was about to pass out of a panic attack and lack of being able to breathe when Bunnymund grabbed her. Just as he was about half way to the surface, the mermaid fought back by grabbing Toothiana's wing and pulling hard on it to try and get him to let go.

By then Tooth had already passed out 20 minutes ago. An idea came into Bunnymunds head. There was a precious music box that she clung to the whole time. He quickly snatched that from her and threw it as far away as possible. But just before he tossed it he read the name engraved on the top of it. _Christiana _It read in swirly cursive writing. 'Must be her name' Bunnymund thought as he tossed it just as she lunged at him.

He watched as Christiana swam after her possession and then dragged Toothiana to the surface. "Took you long enough" Jack snapped. "Shut it, frostie" Bunnymund said back. "Touchy" Jack muttered. "Well, you weren't the one down there trying to get her off of a psycho mermaid" Bunnymund pointed out.

"I heard that" a voice came from behind them. Bunnymund just about jumped out of his skin as he looked over his shoulder only to see a really peeved mermaid, arms crossed and lying belly down on the rock right behind him. "How dare you throw this away, it could've smashed" She held out the music box for them all to see.

"What's it to you, you don't care about it" Bunnymund almost yelled back. Christiana took this offensively. "Of course I care about this, why wouldn't I, it never used to be mine anyways". "Who's was it then?" Jack asked her. "It was my moms, daddy gave it to her, she told me to take good care of it, she died not too long ago" And with that, Christiana slithered off of the rock like snake in the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the guardians left, Tooth suggested that they visit every so often, get to know her a bit more. Tooth had her mind set on this and no-one dare to argue with her.

(A few months after)

Christiana sat at the piano and played a tune that was so familiar to her. It was the tune of the song that her mother sung to Christiana and her six older sisters. Christiana had her long golden hair out today. Her moment was interrupted to the sound of her newest friend, Toothiana. "Chrissie, Chrissie are you there!?" Tooth called. Christiana swiftly swam up to the surface. "Hey there Toothy, What's up?" Chrissie asked as she tuned in to the gossip and stuff that was happening at the Pole.

The two girls laughed and smiled and talked for about an hour before Tooth left to run some errands for North. "See-ya later!" Tooth promised that as soon as she finished, she'd come back. But she didn't know what she was about find when she returned…

"Chrissie, I'm back, you're not going to believe what I found…Chrissie!" Tooth nearly had a heart attack when she saw Chrissie in the middle of a dried up lagoon, barely even having enough strength to push herself up to look at Tooth. Tooth began to walk over when something hard and shell like tapped her foot. Picking it up, she brushed off all the mud and dirt that covered the object. Tooth gasped when she saw that it was the little music box that she almost broke.

It wasn't as if it was already broken. The once beautiful music box was now an object covered in mud, scratches, most of the edges were chipped off and as Tooth held it in her dainty hands, huge chunks of shell began to fall from the bottom and the top of it.

"Tooth?" A hoarse voice snapped her back into reality. Tooth rushed over to her friend and lifted her to look at her face. As Chrissie looked at Tooth, Toothiana realized how much pain Chrissie was in. Her once gorgeous blue eyes were now dull and lifeless, her ruby red bottom lip had a large cut running through it, bags covered the under part of her eyes. As tooth checked for any more injuries, she noticed that a large gash ran down through her now shredded golden shirt, going from her neck all the way down her spine and finishing at her tail, about 50 or 60 scales had been torn from her once majestic tail, a hook lodged in her right fin.

"It's gonna be OK, Chrissie, I'm gonna get you outta here, and I'm gonna find some help" Scooping Chrissie up in her arms, Chrissie hung on tightly for her life as they flew back to the pole.

Without even thinking to knock, tooth busted through the front door of North's workshop and rushed into the emergency room, North running after her in the process. "Tooth, Tooth, what's wrong" North asked her before she turned around, panicking, and told him everything in a rather distressed voice. North immediately began to throw orders at the yeti's that worked in the infirmary.

Picking up the now unconscious mermaid, he carried her to the infirmary, while he told Phil to call the other guardians as Tooth waited in the globe room, distraught and tears flowing from her lilac eyes. She knew she never should've left her friend.

(a few minutes after Phil sounded the alarm)

Jack, Bunnymund and Sandy burst through the door. Jack was the first to see Tooth on the plush sofa, bawling her eyes out. "Tooth what's wrong?" Jack rubbed her back as she tried to explain but every time she spoke her voice would get caught in her throat and wouldn't allow her to say a thing. She eventually spilled the beans when she calmed down a little. After she told them about what happened, Bunnymund asked "How back were her injuries?". "Major!, She had a cute bottom lip like she'd bitten it really hard, a deep gash running from her neck to her tail and she had about 50 or 60 missing scales and a fishing hook in her right fin" And with that Tooth burst out crying again. North soon wandered out of the infirmary, about an hour or so later, rubbing his hands together. "How is she, North?" Tooth asked as more depression swept over her. But she also had hope that her friend would be OK because Chrissie fought for what she believed in. Always.


	3. Chapter 3

"She is stable" Tooth breathed a sigh of relief. "I do not know when she will wake though I'm afraid, is there anything else I can do to help?" North rubbed his sweaty palms together. Tooth looked down at the broken item in her palms. "Actually there is one thing" Tooth fluttered up to North and placed the music box in his hands. "Can you fix this?" She asked. North nodded and got straight to work on fixing this memento.

Tooth was the quietest she'd ever been in her entire life, both immortal and human. The only thing that ran through her mind was thoughts of Christiana. She could only hope and pray that Christiana would remain stable until she awoke from her coma.

~5 days later~

Tooth lay sound asleep in a chair, next to Christiana's tank. She was woken to the sound of the splashing. She opened her eyes to see that the tank was no longer in front of her. She panicked until North came strolling in. "Ah, Tooth, I see you are awake, no?" North said joyfully before adding "I bring great news, Christiana is awake and is feeling like herself again!" Tooth perked her head towards North when he said this.

Tooth was speechless. "She is in other room; you want to see her, no?" Tooth fluttered into the other room to see a large swimming pool and in it was an elated Christiana. It seemed like she wasn't even in a critical condition in the first place when Tooth brought her here. She recovered mostly. The bags under her eyes have disappeared and her blue eyes are full of life and colour. Running down her back was only a scar and the hook had been removed. Her cut lip had sealed itself over. But her tail was still in no proper condition. North said it may take years before her scales with grow back.

"Chrissie?" Tooth asked, nervously as she approached the edge of the pool, hanging her feet in to touch the water. "Toothy! Come on get in! The waters beautiful!" Christiana urged her friend. Tooth hesitated as a horrible memory snuck back into her mind.

~Flash back~

"_Come on Lonnie! The waters beautiful" Lonnie (Tooth)'s friend Kath said as she waded into the water with Lonnie's little sister Bridie. "I can't I have to watch Luke!" Lonnie cried out. All was fine before she heard Kath say to Bridie "Don't come out, waters really deep here" and then after a few minutes yell "I can't get back!". "Here grab my hand!" Bridie said. Kath grabbed Bridies hand and tried to get herself out but only pulled Bridie out too. "Ahhhhhhh! LONNIE HELP US!" Bridie yelled. Lonnie turned around in a panic, seeing her sister in deep water, she yelled "Bridie!" and ran towards her sister and friend. Grabbing a long stick, she said to Bridie "Here, take hold of this!". Bridie grabbed the stick. Lonnie pulled her back into shallow water and walked her back onto the grass, making sure she was OK. She turned back to get her friend. "Kath?" Lonnie half yelled out half said to herself. Kath wasn't there anymore. "KATH!" She screamed out as Bridie came running back into the water to search in the shallow area. "KATH, WHERE ARE YOU, KATH!" Bridie and Lonnie's screams filled the afternoon air as they searched. Pretty soon they decided to tell all the people they know. _

_~Hours later~_

_Lonnie, Bridie and Luke stayed with their mum and Kath's family while the fisherman searched the banks and the deeps. The most horrifying thing about it was the words a fisherman yelled when all the fishermen gathered around a certain area. He yelled "WE'VE FOUND HER!" and Kath's mum broke down in tears as well as Lonnie and Bridie. If Lonnie had gotten to Kath in time, she wouldn't have drowned._

~End of Flash Back~

"-ooth, Tooth, focus toothy" Chrissie said, waving a wet palm in front of her friends eyes. "Hey are you OK" she said as she realized Tooth had been crying silently. "Yeah, I'm fine!" Tooth shook it off as she lied to her friend. "Why won't you come in the water with me?" Christiana had a look of sympathy and compassion in her eyes, showing clearer than thin air. Tooth didn't know that all the guardians were standing right behind her, listening to every word that they said. "I-I just don't wanna end up like my friend did!" Tooth finally admitted. "Whatever happened to her?" Tooth suddenly heard the others say. She began to tell the story. 


End file.
